To love a slave
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: Leila is one girl who hates slavery. But what happenes when she's forced to have a certain Kitsune youkai. Will she love her slave or will she obide by rules? Readon on!
1. Default Chapter

To Love A slave  
  
Excel: Well hello readers. Nice to se you guys. Iesha: Wassup some Fluffy lovers! Kawaii: who loves Seto?! I do I do! La-la: well there goes the world. Excel: Stop being such a killjoy La-la La-la: But you stopped writing Kingdom Heaven I loved that one. It's not fair! Why'd you do that?! Excel: Calm down girl. I haven't stopped writing it. I haven't posted it for a while that's all. La-la: Really? Excel: Really, really. Now as for the story with Silver, It's taking a bit longer to write though. I need an adventure for her and Daniel to get through. Please tell me if you have an idea! Kawaii: What about Runaways? Excel: Well, Runaways is actually almost ready for another chapter. I'm writing a lot of it to make up for lost time. Iesha: aren't you still grounded? Excel:^^" yes I am but whoever wants to read my stories can. So if you don't review I have no type of encouragement to continue on! I could really get into trouble for this and barely anyone shows his or her appreciation. Wolfie: hello ladies. Excel: Hiya Wolfie –Chan! Wolfie: about the new story your doing. What is it? Excel: Well this story is based on Yu Yu Hakusho and Youko is a slave to a girl and... Everybody: Say what!!!! Excel: *gulps* lets just get on with the story shall we? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: You shouldn't have been reduced to this... By Silver Excel Fox  
  
Youko shifted in discomfort. It was mid –winter and his clothing (if you could call them that) proved useless against the harsh weather. Staring at the stars he waited for the dawn to come.  
"How did this happen?" he wondered aloud. The humans had the demon race in shackles. Literally. Most of the demons were slaves. Being he caused so much havoc for them he was one of the first to be hunted down. The way his plants were useless against. How they violated his body How they treated him... he cut his thought s off there.  
Using his tail to provide him with some comfort he fell asleep dreaming of his freedom.  
  
"No Dad I don't want one." Said Keila.  
"Sweet heart you have to have one. What would I look like in my position for my daughter not to have at least one slave?" her father soothed.  
"So you're the Lord over the Shinari Lands. It doesn't change the fact that I don't want one." She replied.  
"Well you need one. For protection and..." she cut him off.  
"Fine, but I won't like it." She said stepping out of the limo, her father following suit.  
"Ms. Isiteru a pleasure." Said the slave trader she mentally labeled as "the bastard".  
"Sorry I can't say the same for you." She muttered. Looking around her heart breaking. They even sold children. It was sickening.  
"Ah, the unwilling customer eh? Well I assure you, you'll have a change of heart once you see some of our exotic slaves." Said the Bastard.  
"Lets just hurry up so I can get out of here. Its sick to hold people, even demons, like this. No one has the right to own anyone unless they're God himself and I don't see him selling anyone." She growled low in her throat.  
"The slaves stared at her with mixed disbelief and happiness. She smiled back at them hoping against hope that all (especially the children) got good homes.  
"Keila lets go." Said her father urging her into a door.  
"Now pick carefully..." she cut the Bastard off.  
"That one." She said not really caring whom, she pointed out. She wanted of this place.  
"Good choice." Said her father as some people shackled a demon to a leash and handed it to her.  
"Don't you want to know his abilities?" asked the bastard.  
"Don't know don't care. If I wanted to know I'll ask him not you. Now my dad will handle all the paper work But I'm going home." She said gently pulling on the leash.  
She walked out of the room then gave the leash a toss "Just follow me. "she said. Then she stopped an evil smirked coming across her face.  
"Cover your ears everyone." She said and they all hurried to obey her. "DADDY!" she screeched. Her dad came running.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"You can uncover your ears now. She said to the slaves before answering her dad.  
"I want more."  
"More what?"  
"Slaves! I hate the thought of families being torn apart like this. So I want children whose parents haven't been sold yet and their parent." She said  
"Alright start picking."  
"Okey dokes." She said walking over to the cages. "I want half of these and they're parents even if they don't have them." She said. Then she spoke to the kids. "I have my friend Akasha get the rest of you." She said with a smile. The kids' eyes sparked to life.  
Cages flew open and 9 children and 6 adults came out.  
"Okay guys my name is Keila. Welcome to my family. Parents find your children and hold they're hands. We'll be going now." She said and led them all outside.  
"Always make the most out of every situation." She mumbled to herself. When they got to the limo she stopped. Alright thank fully this is a stretch limo so we might be able to fit." She said Thinking quickly she came up with an idea. "Alright each row can up to six people. There are 15 of you. And there's 5 rows bow counting the back. So parents sit with children." She muttered. Then she turned to Youko "How many people could fit do you think?" she asked. He bowed.  
"At least 36 mistress." He said and she tapped his shoulder.  
"Just call me Keila. Or even Ms. Keila but not Mistress. I hate the feeling of having authority over you she said smiling at him. He blinked rapidly at her but nodded.  
"All aboard!" she said cheerfully and they all climbed in. Sighing she pressed a hand to her forehead.  
"Mistress Keila can I ask you a question?" asked a neko demoness.  
"First tell me your name."  
"Katsuri, Mistress, and this is my child Yuriko." She said.  
"Pleasure to meet you Katsuri and Yuriko. Now please ask your question." Said Keila with a smile.  
  
Youko couldn't believe his luck! Even though she didn't really choose him she more or less just pointed him out without even looking his way. From what he could tell she hated slavery with a passion. She was nice enough to rejoin families and treated them way nicer than his previous master.  
That's when the neko youkai asked the question and he thought she would have punished her but instead she smiled and told them to tell her, her name.  
"Where are we going?" she asked. Youko thought she would have snapped at her but instead she smiled in a friendly way.  
"To our new home. You'll be able to freely raise your children there. Would you like to here more?" she asked. She seemed too sincere Youko couldn't help but answer for everyone else.  
"Yes, Please Mistress." He said not taking his eyes off the floor. She smiled at him and continued to talk.  
"Well its like a palace with tall towers big rooms and gardens that make you feel as if in paradise. We have a lot of spare bedrooms so I'll let you guy's sleep in there. The meals are delicious in every way. Of course you'll at the table with me. The children can play outside for I have little cousins who don't have many friends who love to come over. There is even a natural hot springs, which feel great during the winter. You're allowed full access to these areas." She said and they all looked at her. She smiled back at them  
"Keila you shouldn't acquaint yourself with slaves so much." Said her father and they're eyes automatically went to the floor.  
"Dad please refrains from saying that. I want them to be able to have an enjoyable experience when under our roof. Now starting from the front left please tell me your names and what type of youkai you are." She said completely ignoring her father's wishes.  
"Mitsuri. I am a hawk youkai mistress." Said the girl up front. Her hair was brown and straight to her shoulders. Raven colored eyes gave her the feel of a fortune –teller.  
"Please to me you Misturi. Who's your child?" said Keila politely.  
"His name is Torin. He is a hawk like me." Mitsuri answered.  
"Hi Ms. Keila." Said a little head of gold with raven-colored eyes like his mother.  
"Hello Torin." She said smiling. He gave her a buck-toothed smile that made her smile even bigger.  
Next came a male wolf whose name was Serrano and his pup was a little girl. Both hair jet-black hair and green eyes. The little girl blushed at Mistress Keila smile and told her, her name was Nonami.  
This continued to they got to Youko." What's your name?" she said gently giving him another one of her smiles.  
"Youko, Mistress Keila." he said staring at the floor. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair and tensed up and the hand immediately left.  
"Sorry Youko I just couldn't help but want to touch your hair. It was just so nice and silky..." she trailed off and his eyes traveled to her face and her eyes widened slightly." Tail... Ears... can I touch them please?" she said looking much like a little child.  
"Of course Mistress." he replied bringing his tail out into full view. She petted it gently, which caused him to stifle a purr that desperately wanted to come out. The feeling left his tail and he almost wanted to whine until she started to rub his ears. Now he couldn't hold his purr at bay and he leaned into her hand and she started to scratch behind his ears. He heard her giggle and did both my ears, which caused him to purr louder.  
"They are so Kawaii." He heard her say and was quite content till hand smacked his head down and he had to resist the urge to growl.  
"Dad! What the hell you do that for?" Keila growled out sounding much like a demon herself.  
"He should not be so familiar with you." Came her dad's gruff reply.  
"I want them to be familiar with me. You wanted me to have slaves so badly and now that I have them you won't even let me treat them the way I want them to be treated. Don't do that anymore." She said giving her father a growl that sounded much like a demons. Then she turned to Youko.  
"Are you okay Youko. He didn't hurt you did he?" she said stroking my hair. I shook my head to indicate no." Good." She said then did something that surprised the whole car.  
' She kissed my forehead' he thought looking into her green eyes. They were beaming with compassion and happiness. He found himself smiling at her in spite of whatever punishment he might have to ensure. However none came.  
"You're gorgeous when you smile you should do it more often." She said sitting back with a content smile. 'Did I do that?' He thought to himself. Not many of his master smiled at him unless in was to seduce him. But she had just genuinely smiled at him and said he was gorgeous when he had smiled back at her. Mistress Keila was definitely a mystery and he felt that he needed to solve it before he lost it. Keila smiled to herself. Youko she found out that he was her first choice and her first slave. If she was this good at randomly picking men she'd have to do it more often if that was the case. But his name stuck out in her memory like she should have remembered it from somewhere. She remembered it from when she was reading in her library. She'd have to find it again. The rest of the way home she was silent oblivious to her surroundings till Serrano came and told her it was time to get out. She smiled and thanked him.  
Getting out of the car she grinned when her dad handed her the keys to their shackles. Snatching them she undid every last one of them then threw the keys into the distance. "Get the shackles off my feet so I can dance." She hummed as she worked. Finally straightening she smiled at them. "Okay you guys. We'll put you into rooms then you're free to do what you want." She said leading them into the palace.  
Once they all got inside they couldn't help but look up. The palace was grander than what she described.  
"Well guys welcome home!" she said turning around to smile at them. They all bowed and muttered a thanks to her." Now to get you guys some rooms..." she said to herself. Then she started to walk motioning for them to follow her. Abruptly they stopped at a door and she whirled around.  
"Serrano, you're a wolf youkai right?" she said. Serrano stepped forward and muttered a yes. "Then you'll just love this room." She added opening the door.  
Serrano eyes bulged and he turned to gape at Keila with wide eyes. " Mistress, are you sure this room is for a slave?" he said.  
"What you don't like it?" she asked biting her lip to keep the frown off her face.  
The room was midnight blue with wolves running through a deep green forest. The pattern on the wall was invisible to the naked eye but the forest surrounded the room to give the feel of midnight in the forest. The windows were huge and tall with huge royal blue drapes held back by silver cords. They're to beds in this one room. A huge master sized bed with midnight blue lined with silver cords with 1 single giant silver wolf comforter with white almost silver looking pillows at the top all with a wolf on them. On the other side of the room was a miniature version of the same bed. "Yes I do, but these rooms are to elaborate for a slave like me." he replied. She smiled at him. "Serrano I told you. I want you to be comfortable while here if like the rooms, they're yours. As a matter of fact I decorated this whole room when I read a story about a wolf youkai. So in a way the room kind of reminded me of you." She said with another smile. "If it would please my Mistress then I shall take it." He said with a bow. "Yes it would." She replied and he walked in with Nonami who immediately leaped onto the smaller bed and started to tuck herself in. "Well it looks like Nonami is tired. She can rest and so can you Serrano." Said Keila looking at the little girl with a grin. "Thank you Mistress." He said with another bow. "Your welcome. I'll come back to get you once lunch is ready." Then she closed the door. This treatment continued. The hawk youkai and her child room was of a deep violet color like the night sky speckled with Silver stars with the black figure of a hawk flying across it. The room was much like Serrano only this room held no forest just wide open sky and the comforters were violet like the walls with speckled stars and a giant red-tailed hawk was in the middle with its wings arched as if readying to fly off at any second. The tiger youkai Manic and his son Shoran stayed in a deep green room with tiger prowling across it. The comforters once again had a huge tiger that was in mid pounce coming off the bed. It was amazing to say the least. Katsuri and her cub Yuriko's room was a very deep shade of red. Almost like red wine. It had gold borders across the window and gold cords to hold hack the blood red curtains. The bed had gold pillows with the same red comforter with a sleeping cat cuddled next to her kitten. The room for the bear youkai and her twins was black. Silver was dotted everywhere and like the wolf room it had a forest with big brown bears lumbering around it. The comforters were like the others with a bear roaring at some unknown person and you could even see a two cubs roaring next to her. After that only 1 adult was left with 3 children." Well it looks like we are almost at the end of our journey. Now lets see there is a nursery for the other 2 and this room would be good for Evanesce and Spirit but where to put Youko. She said ushering the horse youkai into their room. She was muttering to herself while dropping off the 2 children. "Youko the is only one room I can think of that would be good for you but its not ready yet. But since there is an extra bed you can sleep in my room with me if you'd like." She said biting her lip. "I wouldn't mind Mistress." He said softly.' Geez he's gorgeous. Akasha would probably think negative of that though knowing her.' She thought to herself "Well come on then." She said leading him up some more stairs to a door and when she opened it he could have smirked. This room was called "the fox room" and he could have laughed if it was in his place to do so. "Youko you're a fox youkai right?" she said a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes I am." He replied with a smile. Her blush darkened as she turned around. "Well I should just give my room to you." She said motioning for him to come into the room with her. "Mistress this is your room I wouldn't want to take it." He said as she sat down on the bed. She waved a hand to show him he could sit down. "I don't really mind... but Youko?" she asked turning on her side to face him. He looked down at her. "Yes Mistress?" he replied. "Can we treat and talk to each other normally? Like no 'Mistress' and not keeping eye contact with me. Like you call me Keila and I call you Youko... like friends. Only in this room if you don't feel comfortable doing outside." She said picking at a strand in her comforter. He stared at her then smiled. "I'd like that... Keila." He said and her head snapped up to him. He finally kept eye contact with her. She smiled and he smiled back. With a happy squeal she hugged him around his waist. He blinked but hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.' She is so friendly and innocent. "Youko you used to be the Makai thief right?" she said muffled by his chest. "Yes I was." He said happy that someone at least recognized him. "Then you really don't deserve to be treated this way. As a slave I mean. You should have been free to roam no matter what. If you were so evil and they wanted to get rid of you then they shouldn't have fell for the same traps." She said and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're the first person who ever told me that." He muttered putting his check against the top of her head. 'I'm glad they both thought together. Excel: Well there you have it folk's chapter one! Amiri: Why is he a slave. I didn't know you were a freak like that. Excel: I am not! Mandingo: You are to Excel: Am not Travonte: Are too. Excel: *whirls around* et tu Travonte? Travonte: I'm only speaking the truth Clarissa. Excel: Whateva you traitor. Readers this is Travonte a friend of my for, at least 3 years now. He's a vampire Lord so be careful while next to him he might bite. Travonte: Oh like you don't bite... Excel: I do just not that often. Travonte: You liar you almost bit me. Excel: I did not! Amiri and Mandingo grab popcorn and watch the two argue. Amiri and Mandingo: See you guys in next chapter: Meeting the family lets GO! Excel: I do not! Travonte: You do to! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~***~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~ 


	2. Meeting the family

Meeting the family

A slave found the two like that and gasped. Youko's head snapped to him then back at Keila who winked at him at him and closed her eyes feigning sleep. He smirked. 'Smart girl' he thought then turned an evil yet furious gaze on the still dumb-founded servant at the door. Are you here to tell her about dinner?" he snapped.

"Y-yes." He stammered in reply. Youko nodded then turned back to Keila and gently shook her. "Mistress Keila, its time for dinner. "He said softly. She groaned and peeked open an eye. "How dare you! Handle me in such a familiar way!" she said sounding infuriated.

Feeling betrayed he only glanced into her eyes to see that they weren't angry at all. In fact they looked on the verge of laughter. This puzzled him to no end and decided to play it safe. "I apologized Mistress. I will accept any punishment you give me." he muttered kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Fine, fine. I will not punish you for it is a small matter. You, find my other slaves and have them join them for dinner. Dress them in suitable clothes. Not rags but actual clothes like regular people at least. Leave me." she said haughtily. The servant bowed out the room quickly. The two stared at each other for a second before cracking up.

"That was too funny!" Keila cried falling to her knees clutching her stomach. Youko only laughed softly due to his quiet demeanor. Another knock on the door and they both stopped quickly staring at each other again.

"Mistress Keila. Are you okay in there." Came another quiet voice. "I'm fine thank you!" she called. The footsteps of the other servant could be heard and with that another roar of laughter erupted for Keila's chest. In her mirth she tripped and fell on Youko but her laughter never ceased. That is...till the door swung open to reveal a petite girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She was on the shorter side with a gold dress and a cloak that adorned one shoulder with her family crest on it.

"Keila!" the girl screeched before tackling poor Keila right off of Youko to the floor.

"My poor cousin. I heard all about having to buy slaves. Where is he? I heard one of the servants say he's a looker." She gushed in one breath. Keila shook her head once to clear it.

"That's him right here. Youko this is my cousin Reilu. Reilu this is Youko." She said calmly. Reilu peered over Keila's shoulder and gasped. "Well God damn! That has to be one of the finest slaves I ever laid eyes on!" she said pushing Keila out of the way to stare at

Youko's face who blinked rapidly at this before bowing respectfully. "Mistress Reilu. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said softly.

"Pleasure's all mine believe me." said Reilu. "If you think he's gorgeous, which he is, you have to see Serrano and Manic. All 3 of them together is to make any girl want to drop dead." Said Keila her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now I'm going to get dressed while two acquaint yourselves." Keila said walking into her closet. Reilu started to sing, "I'm a slave for you" when she turned around and started to circle Youko who was on the floor still bowed down." Rise Youko. You are not to bow to me like that. I don't need people to grovel in order to feel important. What is your full demon name?" said once again in one breath. "Youko Kurama." He replied standing up.

Even as he did Reilu stared at him. "Are you familiar with the demon Hiei?" she asked her eyes twinkling with excitement. Youko nodded and she went into the hallway to shout. "Hiei! Come in here!" she yelled and less than a second later the short speed demon was in the room bowing with one arm to his chest in a respectful bow.

"You called Mistress?" he said lowly. Reilu smiled and motioned for him to turn around.

"Say hello to your old friend Youko Kurama." She said and Hiei whirled around and faced Youko who had a smirk on his face. "Youko..." said Hiei and then in a flash both were fighting in a blur of white, black, silver, and green. AkashaReilu could see the glint of a sword and she smirked. Typical Hiei.

When Keila came out she blinked a bit. Then she smiled. "Hiya Hiei!" she said waving. The battle stopped mid-swing long enough for Hiei to say, "Hello Ms. Keila." Before him and Youko were back to fighting. Reilu and Keila glanced at each other and started to talk casually figuring this was some sort of thing guys did. (Smart no?) Pressing an intercom for the servant's quarters she ordered for some clothes to be brought up or Youko. Suddenly the fight stopped both fighters in a position where a flick of the wrist could kill the other.

"You're getting old Hiei. Either that or your skills are diminishing." Said Youko with a smirk. "And you are old Kitsune." Said Hiei putting his sword back.

"Oh no way!" Keila suddenly yelled eyes wide. Both Youko's and Hiei's head turned to them. "Way! It's supposed to be a costume party. Everybody can come. What are you going to be?" replied AkashaReilu.

Obviously neither one noticed the fight was over. (I take back that last comment.) "I can't tell you that! But it's going to be stunning." Keila promised with a wink. The servant for Youko's clothes handed them to Youko and Youko went into the bathroom and changed.

"Ms. Keila you look even more stunning than the time I saw you last." said Hiei kissing her hand. Keila smiled at him as he gave her a secretive wink.

An: (YO! What's up with Hiei! I'll tell ya. Being that he's also a slave he doesn't exactly have a lot of room to be arrogant now does he? So he's kind of mellowed out. Don't worry Our beloved Hiei does have his moments wear he acts like his normal self like the fight with Youko!)

She smiled. "Your looking pretty good yourself." She said her smile widening. The door to the bathroom came open and her jaw dropped as Youko walked out. Wearing a white dress suit and white shoes to go with it made him look even more stunning than ever. "Damn!" she whispered to herself and looked down at her own outfit. It was white silk, her shoulders exposed in a shrug. The lining was gold and another gold cord around her waist. It fit her body to show off her curves and the sleeve went out into a light flare that made her look like every move she made turn into a dance. But next to Youko it looked like a rag. "Ms. Keila you look lovely." said Youko using his finger to raise her chin so she could look into her eyes. 'Ai Yi Yi!' she thought as he smiled own at her.

"Though you are missing something." He added going over to her dresser and open it he took out a gold headband and a necklace with a sapphire on the end and inside it had a white flame. He crossed the room and with them and getting down onto one knee he put them on. Reilu who was on the other side of Youko facing Keila she stared at Youko butt smiling before looking at Keila to mouth out "God damn!" Then laughed to see the faint blush touching Keila cheeks as Youko brushed her hair out the way so he could put the necklace on. "Now you look exquisite. "He said nicking her chin with his finger rising to his feet before helping her to hers.

"Together you two look perfect!" said Reilu going for the dresser this time taking out a camera. "Picture time! OK Youko wrap your arms around Keila waist with her back to you and Keila reach back to caress his face looking at the camera while Youko looks at you." Instructed Reilu as they complied.'

'Why fight knowing you can't win?' thought Keila. "Now give a little naughty girl smile Keila," said Reilu and Keila rolled her eyes but lowered her eyelids and let a smirk touch her lips. "That's now let a strand of hair fall into your eyes." She added and Keila blew up into her bangs till one fell into her eyes. "Great now stare there." she said snapping the picture. Keila laughed and walked over to see the picture and gasped. She truly looked sexy in this picture.

"Wow." she said aloud causing Hiei and Youko to come over to see the picture as well. Both of their eyes bulged. "Wow." They said together. "Now you know this has to be made to one of my magazine covers right?" said Reilu looking at Keila. Keila nodded her ascent. "Magazine?" asked Youko raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she creates a magazine with our stories in them." "Interesting." Said Youko as a knock on the door came and Keila yelled out.

"Come on in!" The door came open and Manic and Serrano came through the door both wore black tuxes and at this the girls' eyes bulged.

"I take it these are the other two?" said Reilu jaw slacked Keila nodded and she stepped forward and smiled. "You guys look great!" she said happily as they bowed. "Thank you Mistress Keila." They said together. "Whoa! There goes my whole happy moment. Look guys treat my like a friend. Not a superior. You can argue whine whatever! Just stop acting all humble and stuff!" she said as Manic and Serrano blinked.

"But isn't that disrespectful?" asked Manic.

"Nope. That's being friendly. I'd like it if we were friendly at least!" replied Keila. Manic and Serrano blinked them smiled as they stood up straight. ''Your wish is our command." They said together and Keila bit her lip to keep the grin off her lips since they were joking around with her.

"Keila after dinner we really must get a whole bunch of pictures of you guys. This will be the best magazine I ever put out!" said Reilu rubbing her hands together. Keila only grinned and led them out to the dinner hall.

Excel: Oh my GAWD! Years later I come back and see my mistakes! Shame on me! FOR SHAME! I hope this is better now!


End file.
